Death of an Angel
by Doll Girl
Summary: AU to The Hunter.  Kinkaid succeeds in killing Gilligan.  How will the others pick up the pieces?


Disclaimer: I own now one.

"Kinkaid no!" Skipper yelled horrified just before the gun went off and Gilligan fell into the fresh water trough.

"No…!" the professor whispered as they and Jonathan Kinkaid ran over.

"Now to get my trophy…" Kinkaid said as he reached into the murky…and now bloody water…and pulled out Gilligan by his foot.

Skipper felt his blood run cold as he saw the bloodstain on his first mate's shirt.

It was a direct hit to the heart. The boy's lifeless eyes stared up at the sky as Kinkaid laid him down.

"Satisfied?" the Professor said clenching his hands in anger. His usual gentle voice was full of pain.

The murderer chuckled darkly. "Well it was certainly interesting." He checked his watch. "Hmmm…an hour left. Gilligan certainly gave me a challenge."

Jonas Grumby let out a feral shout and lunged at Kinkaid in his anger! He soon had the monster on the ground and pounded his face bloody. Once spent of his energy he stood up and clenched his hands. "Get your henchman and leave…" he growled.

Kinkaid only nodded afraid for his own life as he got up and ran to the cave he had once held the captives in during the hunt.

Skipper shakingly turned to the professor as the other man knelt beside Gilligan and tried to find any signs of life. When he found nothing the genius let out a soft sob as he reached over and gently shut Gilligan's eyes before running a hand fondly through the dark mass of hair.

The Skipper fell to his knees beside his first mate and gathered the thin body into his arms. His whole body trembled in grief and despair. He was unable to speak or feel anything as his hands grasped the familiar red shirt on Gilligan's back and clutched the brunette hair trying desperately to hang on to him. Skipper shut his eyes and touched Gilligan's forehead with his own allowing his tears to fall upon his dead little buddy.

His dead best friend…his dead son…

He choked as he pulled up and kissed the boy's forehead in a fatherly way.

The professor looked up as he heard four horrified gasps. He tearfully nodded and Mary Anne let out a heartbroken scream and fell to her knees. Ginger clutched her friend and broke into uncontrollable sobs.

Mrs Howell hugged her husband and sobbed. Thurston wrapped an arm around her and put the other over his mouth as hot tears began to fall. He looked at the captain and felt his own heart breaking.

It took quite some time before any of them could calm down at all.

"Skipper we…we should give him a proper burial," the professor said looking at the distraught captain. "Did…did Gilligan tell you what he might want?" His voice was soft and sad as he tried to wipe away the tears on his own face even as they were only replaced by new ones.

Skipper sighed shudderly as he continued to hold tightly to the boy. "Cremation. He…he didn't like the idea of being stuck in a box. Wanted…wanted to be free."

He nodded as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Skipper we'll honor him. I am so sorry…I don't think anyone here wanted to lose Gilligan."

Mr Howell went over and knelt beside the captain. He put a hand on his shoulder. His voice shook with grief and sadness. "Captain I…no words can express…whatever I can do to help just ask. Whatever you need…"

Jonas nodded as he cradled Gilligan. He looked down at the gentle, peaceful face that he loved and cherished above anything else. He took in big gulps of air as his world seemed to close in on him. There would be no more talks at night. No more happy smiles and twinkling eyes. No more verbal jousting and laughter.

No more Gilligan.

The millionaire reached over and put a hand on the boy's cheek. "Oh dear boy…you didn't deserve this…" he said woefully.

The girls approached and Mary Anne sniffed as she leaned over and gave Gilligan a kiss right on the mouth. "I never told him…" she whispered brokenhearted.

Ginger kissed the top of his head. "We'll never forget you Gilligan."

"Oh sweet Gilligan…watch over us Dear," Mrs Howell said crying into her handkerchief.

The Skipper stood up with Gilligan in his arms cradled to his body like an infant. He lead the weary and crying procession to the lagoon after hearing the helicopter fly off. Once there the professor and Mr Howell gathered as much wood as they could and built a funeral pyre. Both men worked silently and once finished they turned back to the captain.

Everyone knew that he didn't want to do it. With shaky steps he approached the pyre and at first refused to let him go. His grip tightened as he got beside it.

Mr Howell put an arm around him and gently squeezed his shoulder. "I know you don't want to do this but we have to let him go otherwise he'll never rest in peace. Gilligan will never truly leave us. I give you my word that we will have a memorial built in his honor. He has made far too much of an impact on all of us…" He didn't get farther as several animals suddenly appeared. All of the animals that Gilligan had befriended gathered at the edge of the lagoon came to say goodbye to the boy.

Finally the Skipper drew in a deep breath and gently laid Gilligan on the pyre. He put his hand on the boy's forehead and spoke in a broken voice. "Gilligan you were more than just my little buddy…you were always like a son to me. Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me. No matter how much I yelled at you I always loved you. You touched the heart of this wartorn Navy Captain and turned him from someone who wanted nothing more to be left alone and wallowing in alcohol to someone who was able to love again. You gave me hope Little Buddy. You restored my faith and gave me someone to look after. If not for you I would have ruined my life. I was on a downward spiral when you saved my life that day…in more ways than one." He bowed his head choking on a sob. "I love you son. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Mr Howell sighed as he looked at Gilligan. "My Dear Boy I thank you for teaching this old curmudgeon that money truly is not everything. I now know what true wealth is thanks to you and I'll always remember it." He shut his eyes and leaned down touching the boy's forehead with his own. "No one can replace you. You truly are one in a million. Have no fear for your father…I give you the word of a Howell that we will take care of him." He pulled back before going over to the captain and gently lead him away from the pyre.

Mary Anne approached with Ginger and Mrs Howell on either side supporting her. She sniffed as she leaned down and placed her mouth over his in a loving kiss. She stood back up. "I love you Gilligan. I always did but like you I was far too shy to tell you. I like to think that you're our guardian angel now. Our sweet guardian angel…" She broke down again in sobs.

Mrs Howell ran a motherly hand through the boy's hair as tears cascaded down her face. "Oh Gilligan…we'll miss you so."

Ginger sighed as she dabbed her eyes. "Goodbye Gilligan. We all loved you."

The professor had left letting them say goodbye as he got a torch. He returned and went to the pyre. "All of you go back to camp."

"Are you sure Professor?" Ginger asked him sorrowfully.

He nodded as he handed them the white hat that he had fished out of the water trough. "Make the memorial as unique as he was."

They finally nodded as they all left not wanting to see the body burn.

Once alone the professor leaned over and wrapped an arm around the boy and cried into his shirt. "I'm sorry I was so harsh with you Gilligan. You were unique. There will never be anyone else like you in the whole world. You were the little brother I had always wanted. Please watch over us all now." He pulled away and laid him down. He then shut his eyes and placed the torch on Gilligan's body. He stepped away and watched as the flames engulfed the pyre and young man. "Be free Gilligan," he whispered as he turned and went back to camp.

A memorial was built much like the one Mr Howell had had when they had thought he had sank in quicksand except that there was a framed picture of Gilligan and the Skipper beside the white cap.

That night Mr Howell brought out his best liquor and they toasted the boy that had touched all of them.

A little later the girls went to their hut where they comforted each other. Both of them blinked as they heard Gilligan's voice whispering softly into their ears telling them goodbye before giving Ginger a kiss on the cheek and Mary Anne one on the mouth. The coldness in the room had then left.

"Skipper are you sure you'll be alright tonight?" the professor asked concerned.

Skipper nodded with a shaky sigh. "I swear I won't do anything foolish."

Mr Howell nodded as he looked at him. "Captain…may I make a confession?" Once he nodded he continued. "Do you recall when I and Mrs Howell adopted him briefly? I was awoken that night before the coming out party by his movement. I watched from the doorway as Gilligan went to your hut and started tarring it. I couldn't hear what was said but as I watched I realized that if anything I was more of an uncle to him. He already had a father and the bond you both had astounded me. He knew where he belonged which was why I played along with the plan. He was a true treasure Captain. Thank you for allowing us the privilege of knowing him."

The Skipper nodded as he saw the millionaire in a whole new light. "The privilege was mine as well Mr Howell."

The two ex-rivals shook hands and Mr Howell put his other hand on top of the Captain's. They met eyes and unknowingly created a bond of brotherhood between them attached by the unseen ghost of the first mate.

Mr Howell finally let go and went to the hut he shared with his wife. They sat on a bed and grieved over the terrible loss. A soft voice spoke to them. "Thank you Mr and Mrs Howell…"

They smiled softly through their tears and said nothing as they felt the presence leave.

The professor watched the big man go to his hut before going into his own. He sat in a chair by his desk and put his face in his hands as he hunched over crying. He blinked though as he felt a pair of arms go around him and a rush of cold air. His eyes widened in shock. "G-Gilligan?"

"You were like my big brother too Professor. Thanks for teaching me so much."

The professor smiled through his tears. "Gilligan…you taught me so much more than I could ever teach you."

He felt the presence leave and felt at peace.

In his hut the Skipper was lying in his hammock staring up at the one above him. He was silent as the tears fell down his cheeks.

He blinked in shock as he felt a hand on his cheeks wiping his tears away. He'd recognize that touch anywhere. "Gilligan…" he whispered.

"I'm ok Skipper. I promise."

"Little Buddy why aren't you in Heaven?" he asked.

"I wanted to say goodbye to everybody first. Make sure everyone was gonna be ok."

The Skipper chuckled wetly. "That's just like you…" He sighed. "I'm never going to have another first mate. I can't…"

"I understand. I love you too Skipper. Don't cry over me for too long and please don't change."

"Gilligan…"

"I mean it! That's an order!"

Skipper couldn't help it. He let a half laugh/half sob. "Aye aye…oh Little Buddy…is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just take care of the others and let them take care of you. Keep trying to get rescued."

He nodded. "You got it Son."

The Skipper felt the presence lean over and wrap him in a hug. He also felt a coldness on his cheek and it took him a second to realize that Gilligan had kissed him. He sniffed. "Go to Heaven Gilligan…and that's an order!"

He heard the familiar laugh and imagined him giving him a salute. "Aye aye Skipper!"

The spirit left the hut and stood in the center of the camp. Gilligan materialized and smiled as the others looked out their windows and saw him. His usual red shirt and faded jeans vanished and was replaced by a pure white Navy uniform. He glowed a golden color as large white wings appeared on his back. Gilligan smiled at his friends as a pure white light surrounded him and lifted him up before vanishing.

The remaining six castaways looked at each other tearfully before returning to bed. Although they would miss him terribly they felt at peace knowing that Gilligan was finally free.


End file.
